kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Makers
The Comic Makers are a well-known group of members that have long-since ruled the Artwork division of BZPower. They entertain the masses through still visual media, though a few have been known to do movies or animations. History The earliest Comic Makers of BZPower were never officially recorded, so no one knows who the First Comic Master was. Whoever they were, they sparked a trend that grew and evolved over the years to become a permanent part of BZP society. BZ-Nuiverse The Comic Makers are the primary inhabitants of the Comic Land, though some of them are known to live in BZ-Metru. These Comic Makers often make trips to their studios in Comic Land for comic-making purposes and to check in on their businesses. (To be added) Known Comic Makers There have been many generations of Comic Makers over the years; often, the works of one will inspire the works of another, and the cycle continues. Usually, the Legendary or Veteran Comic Makers inspire the next generation. There are two categories of Comic Maker: Legends (often retired), and Silvers (as Shadow calls them, the second-rate Makers). Legends * Dark709: One of the most well-known and most experienced Comic Makers of all time. He was one of few to make animated movies when it became clear that his comics were a huge hit. Shadow considers him to be the "King of Legends," due to his success. * Wise One: He served as a Comic Maker in the early days of BZPower, and was active mainly from 2003 to 2005. * Takuma Nuva: One of few to actively use the MNOG Kit, has been active on and off again. * Toa Akano: A male Toa of Electricity that has been an active Comic Maker for years, and is likely one of the longest-running authors in the Comics Forum. * Soran: One of the most active Comic Makers of our day. He is the most prominent user of his own version of the Chimoru sprite kit used by Dark709. Silvers * The 1st Shadow: Often referred to as "the guy who brought back Photo Comics", he excels in the art of using MOCs and sets and his photography skills to tell a story, as opposed to the more common Sprite comics. Has the potential to become one of the Legends one day. * Ghidora: Followed in Shadow's footsteps, using an array of detailed and articulate MOCs to tell his stories. Like his friend, he has the potential to advance to the Legendary category one day. * Meyres: Got his start by appearing in and helping to write some of Shadow's comics, and later introduced his own characters and developed a series of his own using the same medium of Photo Comics. * Dallior: Another follower of Shadow's, Dallior has adopted the method of using photography and MOCs for his comics. He excels in the use of special effects, and could easily surpass his mentor in artistic skill. * Loganto: While not considered a Legend among the Comic Makers, he's easily one of the more well-known of his day. Having authored numerous different comic storylines, his work has thrived since his beginning. * Pohatu: His comic, OKOTO ADVENTURES, revolves around the adventures of himself and his friend Rekansi as they try to overcome the actions of a small group of Rahkshi and still make comics. * Dane: He originally ran a comic series named the vahkidane show, but it has since been cancelled. He is currently working on a newer series which features Soran's snazzy kit. * Petewa: He began with a photocomic named "Recovery" on a transformers fansite, but it quickly evolved to be very LEGO based, followed by a drawn comic without a name, KF Girls, Petewa's Tales from the Fifth Dimension, and "After the Fall" a sequel to Recovery. * The Krana Force members make seemingly random comics of varying styles that do little more than satirize the Bohrok, Bahrag, and Krana. * Tahu: runs a hand-drawn series called "Back to Bionicle." * Geha: Another follower of Shadow's and Dallior's, with a more serious story by the name of "The Adventures of Geha" with the original name being "The Chronicles of Geha (and friends)". Trivia (To be added)Category:Organizations Category:Comic Makers